User blog:BMHKain/My ideas for PSAS: Round 2 (WIP!)
Hello, this is BMHKain (BTW my name is NOT Kain.), and IF you're here; I'll warn you now: All characters mentioned will have a rating of probability as too if they'll make it or not; as well as their Rivals (Whom will also be mentioned.). Also, I will only showcase characters that either I like, or are popular by Playstation Standards... Finally, don't worry, I'll mention some Third Parties as well; It shouldn't just be SCEI Games. But First: I'll talk about how the gameplay should perform... First, and most obvious, because of how small the stages were in Battle Royale, the 4 Player MAX rule will persist. If there will be Health Bars, Having one layer just won't cut it. At least 2 Layers might do the trick due to all attacks doing some kind of damage (Lv 1.s for instance would do 50% overall damage to the overall health bar of damage opponents, thus removing a layer.). 3minutes would be extended to 5minutes due to games usually taking a long time to score points, but hey, at least Lv. Accumulation will stay the same; meaning more time to get those Lv 3s. Some characters, like Cole MacGrath will be updated with concepts that alter the character, gameplay-wise. In Cole's case, Depending on the way you fight, Cole can be good or evil, thus combining the two fighting styles together. Now, I have an Idea for Fat Princess' NEW Rival, but I'll mention her later. For now, Let's kick ass and chew bubblegum! And I- Wait; wrong franchise. ---- NOTE: This is how the 5 Point System works: *5: Indefinite *4: Pretty Good *3: Plausible *2: Not Good, Dude. *1: Nigh Impossibibble With that said, let's begin with a character everyone wants... For some reason... ---- DART FELD RED DRAGOON SOUL INCARNATE Dart Feld is the main Protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon, and would've been character of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale according to concept art released shortly before Superbot Productions had their ties cut by SCEI. THE LEGACY OF DART FELD *The Legend of Dragoon (PS1) (1999-2001) Dart Feld is a character that has been requested since Title Fight Days, and after Concept art was released revealing him, People petitioned to put him in with Abe as a Rival. However, Neither character had anything to do with each other. Dart would have Limited Flight capabilities, use his fists and sword, and would join the ranks of Kratos, Kat & Dusty, and even Sackboy, who was previously unplayable. His supers would even trump Kratos; Adding a new tier normally found on the VS Battle Wiki: The God Tier Ranking. Indeed, if Dart is done right, he'll be THE character to play as... But What about his rival? Well, let's check the Facts: People usually want Dart Paired with Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII. However, Yasuyuki Hasebe; The Director/Writer for Legend of Dragoon wasn't involved in any FFVII media, and Tomokazu-san didn't voice Cloud either. This info alone proves Cloud Should be a rival for someone else... I, however can think of someone better, and is Playstation related as well. Before We get there, let's check the possibilities of Dart possibly being in Round Two... DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good With the game rereleased as a Game Archive in Japan in 2010, PSone Classic in USA 2011, AND 2012 in Europe, Nostalgia has returned to Playstation. Yoshida Shusei-sama must care a lot for his fans because if anyone still cares, Any game that was re-released by the time the PS4 was released is up there as a character that needs to make the cut. It's only level 4 because of how long since this game has been rereleased; the PS4 is NOT PSone Classics compatible, and one would rather play a PS2 Classic on PS4 as of now... The game was also released first in Japan in 12/2/1999; 3/4/2000; The PS2's JP Release was just Weeks away at the time... Now for Dart's Rival. His name is... ---- RUDY ROUGHNIGHT THE BOY WHO CAN DELIVER A DEADLY BLOW WITH A SMILE' Rudy Roughnight Is the Main Protagonist of the First WILD ARMS game, and its remake; Alter Code: F. To celebrate his then, Tenth anniversary, he made a Cameo Appearance in WILD ARMS 5 as a NPC, and before that as a Special Attack in WILD ARMS 4. THE LEGACY OF RUDY ROUGHNIGHT *WILD ARMS (PS1) (1996-1998) *WILD ARMS: Alter Code: F (PS2) (2003-2005 (Never released in EU.)) *WILD ARMS 4 (Cameo) (PS2) (2005-2006) *WILD ARMS 5 (Cameo) (PS2) (2006-2008) If you check out LeeHatake (Yes, you deserve a shout out on this.)'s deviantART page, you'd know we would indefinitely agree Rudy should be the one true rival to Dart. Just like Last Decade when WILD ARMS 5 was released, the franchise has now entered what will eventually be in its 21st anniversary. And While there has yet to be a WILD ARMS 6, Rudy still remains the greatest WILD ARMS Protagonist ever, rarely ever frowning, but will shoot to kill if possible. As a fighter he will have an arsenal of all his favorite Weapons and Gadgets, including his ARM; a Gun developed by monsters to attempt to wipe out humankind. Rudy would be a character that has a Sanity Meter when using his ARM freely; a nod to the original game. And while this kid's Smile is affectionate, yes; it's only a distraction for him to kill you. RIVAL *Dart Feld CONNECTION: Both characters have been known by JRPG aficionados as some of the greatest Protagonists that aren't from a SQUARE based game. They are both known for a kind of weapon that is the focus of their respective Franchise (Dart is the wielder of the Red Dragoon Spirit (And eventually the Divine Dragoon Spirit.), where Rudy wields the ARM during a time that resembles the Old West. (The sequels are either Sci-Fi, takes place in another Dimension, or is even a true sequel for the most part, though this is rare.)), Ironically, WILD ARMS was one of the first JRPGs and Legend of Dragoon is one of the last before the release of the Playstation2 respectively. So... What are Rudy's chances? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite With WILD ARMS 3 available for PS4, and PS3 (But PS4, most notably...) Worldwide as of 5/17/16, AND WILD ARMS 5 available in Japan as of 2016, The community would LOVE to see Rudy fight one last time against Dart; the ultimate RPG Rivalry... Not to mention, it doesn't appear so at first, but WILD ARMS fans worldwide are already celebrating 20 years of Badassery, Heart, Rudy Roughnight cosplaying, and even a community that's equally willing to petition Rudy Roughnight, as Legend of Dragoon fans would with Dart Feld... Plus, the fact that number 3 was released more recently than 2, or even the original already gives this enough reason to be on the top, but Rudy himself deserves a special mention as if one more WILD ARMS game gets released on PSN, it would signal the Green Light for Rudy to be allowed in ROUND 2, NO MATTER WHAT. Even IF it's the crappy remake, it would still give WILD ARMS the green light it needs... Our next combatant has only recently resurfaced after The Last Guardian's release. While he's inferior to Ico, He still killed many dark giants in order to resurrect his lover. He FAILED. He is... ---- WANDER IN AWE OF POWER Wander is the Main Protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus, and the Protagonist of the Sequel released before so ICO as the title Character. While The Last Guardian is also from the ICOverse, the game has no relevance to either game. THE LEGACY OF WANDER *ICO (PS2) (2001-2002) *SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS (PS2) (2005-2006) *ICO & SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS COLLECTION (PS3) (2011) While ICO is clearly the superior game, SHADOW OF THE FREAKIN' COLOSSUS had better ideas for the game, and yet it's still up to date as to whether or not SOTC has an alternate ending where Wander actually lives, and the guards don't escape in time as a result of their demise... Regardless, Wander-no... Ico-no! Whatever you call this guy would be a tour-de-force in Round 2. Horseback on Agro, a Variety of Arrows, even being able to transform into Dormin's Physical Form, and finally learning the ins and outs as to how to truly win SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS. Looking back, it truly was an emotional experience, and regardless of opinion: No ICO, nor The Last Guardian will EVER beat the Emotional Roller Coaster Ride/Giant Killer Simulator of sorts that is SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS!!! So... What are Wander's chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good While Ico has better chances in being in ROUND 2, Wander is EASILY the better character. And with The Last Guardian coming this Holiday, Wander EASILY gets the Green Light as with Ico. But there's a reason why Both Coles should fight Raiden instead; but in this case, it should be noted that because Wander & Ico are technically the same person, You can't have one WITH the other (Young Nathan Drake was an exception since he was just a Minion.). We'll leave it up to SONY to decide... While Wander is indeed awesome as a hero, his rival, only recently, had a game. But it was originally a famous anime with a parody series... Can't quite put a number on it? Maybe this will help... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ---- EREN YEAGER SURVEY CORPS' PRIMARY TITAN SHIFTER Eren Yeager is the Main Protagonist, and Anti-Hero of ATTACK ON TITAN, ATTACK ON TITAN: Middle School, Spoof on Titan, The Live Action Movie Adaptation, ATTACK ON TITAN: Humanity in Chains, and last but also the source to be used, ATTACK ON TITAN (the game.) THE LEGACY OF EREN YEAGER *ATTACK ON TITAN (Anime: 2013-Onward) (Manga: 2006-Onward) *ATTACK ON TITAN: Middle School (Anime: 2015-2016) (Manga: 2012-2016 (No EU for now.)) *Spoof on TITAN (Anime: TBA) (Manga: 2013-2014 (JP only for now.)) *ATTACK ON TITAN: Harmony in Chains (3DS) (2013-2015) *ATTACK ON TITAN: The Movie/ATTACK ON TITAN: End of the World (Both: 2015-2016 (No EU Release, for now.)) *ATTACK ON TITAN: The Game (Windows/PS3/PS4/PSVITA/XBOX1) (2016) As ALL Attack on Titan fans know: Eren Yeager had the wish of a lifetime to join the Survey Corps. But his young age, and low liked personality prevented this. As a Titan Shifter, he was hated more. Was he ever respected by even one person in the MULTIVERSE!? ... yes. Mikasa Ackerman saw potential in Yeager and wished to help him out, even during the court case near the end of SEASON ONE. Currently, Yeager's status is alive; but he could NEVER survive an execution by court case with everyone against him; IT WAS JUST LIKE THE SERIES FINALE OF SEINFELD!!! His abilities would be based on his combat experience as a member of the Millitary he resides in. As a result, He'll have Quasi-Limited Flight via his jetpack, and his twin blades will be used for his weapons of choice. But he can also become A Titan as his Lv. 3 Super, blasting foes to bits. While the franchise has been going around for 7 years minimum, it still stands as one of the greatest, most memorable franchise in JP History. RIVAL *Wander CONNECTION Both characters are Synonymous with the idea of Tragic Hero (Wander wanted to resurrect his lover: Mono, who ultimately raised him as Ico after Wander died from the Colossi's Darkness, and Eren Yeager had to go through endless mental and emotional torture in order to become part of the Survey Corps (Albeit, getting his ass whooped by his enemies (They were NOT allies to him.)...).), Both franchises have an expanded lore that expanded the respective verses (The ICOverse had ICO, SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, and The Last Guardian. ATTACK ON TITAN had several Light Novels, Satire Manga, Among Several others.). Finally, both had fought Giant Entities in battle before (Wander with the Colossi, and Yeager with the Titans.); Ironically, Eren Yeager can just simply bite his hand HARD to become a Titan Shifter. What are Eren's Chances? I'll Give you a hint: It takes ' ''FOUR ' to tango with this one... Raiden: NOW I'M PISSED! *1: Nigh Impossibibble Let's start with the obvious first: ATTACK ON TITAN originated as a One-Shot Manga in 2006 before becoming a full-fledged manga in 2009 by Hajime Isayama; someone who most likely would require an Interpreter, a la Kazunori Yamaguchi BEFORE making the next step to put the Videogame Version of him as a result. If Isayama-san says no, Eren Yeager is forever removed from the cast. IF Tecmo+Koei (Whom had no support for the first game in the past.) says no, the same results apply when Isayama says no. Even when BOTH say yes (Which, BTW is Naught but an OUTRIGHT lie.), The creators of Round 2 have to be unanimous with the choice of actors; the last step. Gaming's Supreme Court. Their Final Say... Yuki Kaji; the Japanese Role, or US Dubber for the FUNIMATION Dub: Bryce Papenbrook. The worst part is that neither have any interest in a Round 2, after BATTLE ROYALE's Fated Failure. If mental math serves me right, there is a 1 in 18,009,517,471 chance Eren will make it; Which is, ironically the same number to call on the phone to order Slap-Chop. Even crazier, Vince Shlomi, the guy who once marketed this was arrested in February 7, 2009, TEN DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY for Assault and Battery. But I digress. even if all that was done, Omega-Force (Stylized as ω-force) would say no as the DYNASTY WARRIORS series is dying, and rival franchises like Sengoku BASARA are ultimately taking the throne of Hack & Slash. Many other franchises by them already had suffered enough, thus putting the final nail in the coffin of Eren Yeager's chances in making it to ROUND 2. Same for Kenshiro, EVERY Manga Character, amongst anyone that was an anime character. (sigh) Shit... That was long... Moving on! ---- '''VIBRI' WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Vibri is the main character of Vib-Ribbon & Vib Ripple. In Vib Ribbon, she has to go through a Mobius Strip esque fusion of Rhythm Game, and platformer. In Vib-Ripple, she has to jump on pictures to collect items. Vibri is created by the same group behind PaRappa the Rapper, and UmJammer Lammy, which takes place in the same universe as PaRappa the Rapper. THE LEGACY OF VIBRI *Vib-Ribbon (PS1) (1999-2000 (Re-Released in the US in 2014)) *Vib-Ripple (PS2) (2004 (JP-Only)) While Vib-Ribbon came out nearly 3 GENERATIONS AGO, Vibri is still widely considered by Playstation fans around the world as a Hyperactive, Cute, Insane Bunny that stood the test of time. When people still had a PS3 (It's also compatible with the PSVITA. Don't Worry.), in 2014, SCEA read the requests of many, many users of PSN, and decided to release Vib-Ribbon to the PSone Classics once and for all. It took SONY 14 years of people importing the PAL version, but they finally did it. Not only did the game stand the test of time, but it also had a character that could use a wide variety of tools, such as her princess form, an obstacle course for her Lv. 3, and even a shout out to games like Arcana Heart 3's Eko, and Touhou Project's Suika Ibuki as she tramples down opponents as Super Vibri (Vib-Ripple reference.). But all that power will come at a price; In order to play as her, you'd have to already be good at playing as her. Otherwise, she'll get significantly weaker from a frog, to worm, then DEAD. She'll be very strong, but, you know Spider-Man's catchphrase, right? What are Sp- erm... Vibri's chances though? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good When Title Fight was Confirmed under the name of PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE, Parappa was already confirmed, meaning NanaOn-Sha must've had full support with Superbot. Even with NAUGHTY DOG rumored to announce the sequel, NanaOn-Sha also had plenty of Minions to use as DLC. With so much support for PaRappa the Rapper, and even UmJammer Lammy, not to mention Vib-Ribbon's USA release on a previous year not too long ago, It's more than plausible for Ol' Vib-tan to make it; though I'd suggest old school PS1-style visuals for Vibri as a tribute to the original game. It isn't any higher due to Foxy of Five Nights at Freddy's being in cringe inducing Fan-Art with Vibri. Internets, you should be ashamed for merging one of the best PS1 characters with friggen Sonic the Hedgefox. So who is Vibri's Rival? Well, she's part of the Vocaloid series of YAMAHA programs, and has been part of the Videogame craze since SEGA knew her franchise was being imported, thus is highly successful in America as well! Her name is the one and only... ---- MIKU HATSUNE CUTE VOCALOID SENSATION!! Miku Hatsune is the primary character representing the Vocaloid YAMAHA Program, and the main character of the Project: DIVA series of Rhythm games. Both are still going on to this day... THE LEGACY OF MIKU HATSUNE *Niconico (Formerly Nico Nico Douga) (Online Site) (2006) *VOCALOID 2 (PC) (2007) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (PSP) (2009 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade (2010-2013 (JP Only) (Future Tone)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (PSP) (2010 (JP Only)) *THE iDOLM@STER 2 (As DLC) (XBOX 360/PS3) (2011-2012 (JP Only)) *VOCALOID 3 (PC) (2011) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend (PSP) (2011 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai (NDS) (2012 (JP Only)) *Miku Flick (iOS) (2012) *Miku Flick/02 (iOS) (2012) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ (PS3/PSVITA) (2012-2014) *Super Robot Wars UX (As Fei-Yen HD) (3DS) (2013 (JP Only)) *Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 (3DS) (2013 (JP Only)-2015 (Worldwide)) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Ƒ 2nd (PS3/PSVITA) (2014) *Vocaloid 4 (PC) (2014) *PERSONA 4: Dancing all Night (PSVITA) (2015) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X (PS4) (2016) *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Sound & Colorful Tone Future Sound & Colorful Tone (PS4 So far...) (2016 (JP Only for Now...)) NOTE: The rest of the other appearences don't count as the character herself doesn't make an appearance; rather, her aesthetics do instead. Her Cameos in Anime/Manga Don't count either. Same For PANGYA, which will have it's servers shut down in December. In addition, Miku Hatsune shouldn't be confused with BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, whom the only connection is that the two have is that Miku made her theme, and it became so much of a success, an OVA was released shortly after. (Phew...) That's a Mouthful, alright. Let's get to the profile! Let's Get the OBVIOUS out of the way: Miku-chan will indefinitely have the Most Costumes in the whole game. Miku is the target of many Japanese-Related Traditions, from Sapporo of the North with the Yuki Mikus, to even Racing events that put GRAN TURISMO to shame, Miku Hatsune is a total Cosplaying Idol; and if she makes the cut, so will all of her favorite gladrags. But it's her possible fighting style that'll put Whole Playstation Worlds under her control. Her Leek would be used as an unorthodox blade, but it's her music that'll shut even the other few but proud females to shame. Her most potent super will be her Lv. 1, which is entirely situation dependent, with her moth well known songs from the Project DIVA games to boot. But it's her Songs at UBER HARD Difficulties that can kill with just ONE MISS! Parappa's Lv. 3 in Battle Royale was nonrealistic, This. This can Score more points in the same amount of time as Said Super. THAT'S one tough crowd... RIVAL *Vibri CONNECTION NanaOn-Sha, the creator of Vibri, has previously made UmJammer Lammy, which had a focus on Rock Music, something Miku has previously been involved in thanks to the VOCALOID engines. NanaOn-Sha, and Crypton Future Media (The Groups that had been involved in Vib-Ribbon and Project DIVA respectively.) are most notable about Music Based Products. NanaOn-Sha helped popularize the Rhythm Game Genre long before it was dwindling in success, while Crypton created the Likes of Miku Hatsune among other Core Vocaloids for the YAMAHA synthesizer program of the same name. Finally, both are among the most successful Music Developers Japan has to offer (NanaOn-Sha's PaRappa the Rapper series was SO successful, it is hinted it might be released for a Third Canon game in the franchise (Thus earning another Green Light for Vibri.), while Miku Hatsune is a Niconico sensation that even had "Sold-Out QUICK" Live Shows as a Hologram while performing in front of Japanese fans. These are typically seen in the west as YouTube clips, and was previously showcased by the Finebros channel as React Videos.) So, Where does Miku-chan rank in Chance? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible Apparently Japan IS that dedicated to the point of trying their best to put Miku in All-Stars; even after Fatman and Littleboy bombed the hell out of their country. While Miku has, by far, the biggest community in any franchise for Playstation, It doesn't help that although they Published, and developed part of Project DIVA, SEGA had nothing to do with the franchise (It was highly considered a SMASH character as well, but the creators cut their ties with Nintendo, much like Superbot had their own cut by SCEI.). But IF Valkyria Chronicles (PS3) has a Sequel thanks to the support of their fans, Miku should at least be hopeful she could be in a celebration of some kind; I, mean... How many Miku Hatsune games have been released that have NOT been synonymous with Playstation? Not a lot; 2 including the Mirai Subseries on Nintendo Handhelds; NOT EVEN ENOUGH for Nintendo fans to bring her into SMASH. Not yet at least... Most of the DLC regarding Miku Hatsune was exclusively Playstation for the most part... And for that, we say Arigatou Goziamasu, and Ja Nee~! to our friends in Japan. Time to move on... ---- CRASH BANDICOOT THE ONE CHARACTER EVERYONE WANTS Crash Bandicoot is the Titular Protagonist, and a soon to be, playable character for SKYLANDERS: Imaginators. (Fuck this.) He also made an appearance in Skylanders Academy, with an atrocious Australian accent. THE LEGACY OF CRASH BANDICOOT *Crash Bandicoot (PS1) (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PS1) (1997-1998)/Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced (GBA) (2003) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped (PS1) (1998-2000) *CTR: Crash Team Racing (PS1) (1999-2000) *Crash Bash (PS1) (2000) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (PS2/XBOX/GCN) (2001-2007) *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (GBA) (2002) *Crash Nitro Kart (PS2/GCN/XBOX/GBA/N-Gage/Zeebo) (2003-2004) *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage/Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy (Released in Conjunction) (GBA) (2004) *Crash Twinsanity (PS2/XBOX) (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (PS2/XBOX/GCN/PSP) (2005) *Crash Boom Bang! (NDS) (2006) *Crash of the Titans (PS2/360/GBA/Wii/PSP/NDS) (2007) *Crash: Mind over Mutant (PS2/Wii/360/NDS/PSP) (2008) *Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (iOS/N-Gage/Zeebo) (2008) *Crash Bandicoot Mutant Island (iOS/Java ME) (2009) *Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (iOS) (2010) *Skylanders: Imaginators (PS3/PS4/WiiU/360/XBOX1) (2016) *Skylanders Academy (Wut.) (NETFLIX) (2016 (And trash.)) *Crash Bandicoot Remastered Collection (PS4) (2017 (Planned.)) *Crash Bandicoot Reboot (PS4 (Most Likely.)) (TBA) He started as NAUGHTY DOG's mascot (LONG before Drake Stepped in.), then moving to other consoles, handhelds, even phones, then an unneeded makeover, afterthat, just iOS formats, and for 6 Years straight: ' ''NOTHING. ' People actually believed one of the most memorable video game characters has actually died! Childhoods were shattered on the inside like glass, or worse, sent to hell never to return ever again! The only true reason Why Crash wasn't in Battle Royale is simply that Crash was to busy racing on iOS platforms. But recently, he finally came back; while still owned by Activision, this may be his final game; and if it's just as good as the classics, if, better, Perhaps Activision might change their minds about crash being in ROUND 2... Only time will tell... I apologize for not mentioning any moves; I was told he was going to be the new definition of hilariously broken. I won't endorse how. I'll just mention the chances... DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3. Plausible While BATTLE ROYALE couldn't get him in; If NAUGHTY DOG is to be the creators of ROUND 2, It would be their top priority to do so as they were the original creators. But this is a situation of who will do it, and not the hopeful muttering of who could. Worse, with Crash in Skylanders now, he has ABSOLUTELY seen better days (Skylanders sucked since the beginning for the use of a concept that became an economic success; and NOT with any gaming value...): such as his Smartphone appearances that were considered great for one kind of industry. But it is not the Videogame industry, and that's what caused the Temporary demise of Crash. But with the confirmation of a New Crash Bandicoot game in the works, and a badass new design, if we don't get him, WE WON'T GET ANYMORE CHANCES OF PUTTING HIM IN THE ROSTER. Simple as that. I think we all know who Crash's rival Might be, so here he is... ---- '''SPYRO THE DRAGON' A DRAGONIC MASTER OF THE ELEMENTS Spyro is the Titular Protagonist of his series, and a playable character in the original SKYLANDERS Game. He has yet to have a true Reboot besides back in the late 128-bit Console War. THE LEGACY OF SPYRO THE DRAGON *Spyro the Dragon (PS1) (1998) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (PS1) (1999) *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (PS1) (2000) *Spyro: Season of Ice (GBA) (2001-2002) *Spyro 2: Season of Flame (GBA) (2002) *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (PS2/GCN) (2002) *Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs (GBA) (2003) *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage/Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy (Released in Conjunction) (GBA) (2004) *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (PS2/XBOX/GCN) (2004) *Spyro: Shadow Legacy (GBA) (2005) *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (PS2/XBOX/GCN/GBA/NDS) (2006-2008) *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (PS2/GBA/NDS/Wii) (2007) *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (PS2/PS3/Wii/360/NDS) (2008) *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (PC/3DS/OSX/PS3/Wii/360/WiiU (JP only)) (2011) *Skylanders Academy (NETFLIX) (2016) INSOMNIAC Game's first foray into Videogames, Spyro became an instant hit with Playstation fans. But only after a couple of games, He was forced to move to other consoles in Exchange for Ratchet & Clank; which would eventually make it to Microsoft territory thanks to EA. Spyro would lay the smackdown with a wide variety of elements, similar to how Toro uses his multiple forms; except, the X Button will be used to switch breaths. Supers will even vary from element to element. Spyro is a true Dragon that has been celebrated for over 10 Years, But Skylanders was ultimately it's true downfall... A true Reboot besides The Legend of Spyro would be prime for a Green Light for ROUND 2... RIVAL *Crash Bandicoot CONNECTION Both had made their start on the PS1 by high-profile companies working for SCEI; they even moved on still making impeccable franchises that just ended (NAUGHTY DOG for UNCHARTED, and INSOMNIAC for Ratchet & Clank, & RESISTENCE.). While not on Playstation, the two actually swapped each other to their own worlds in a double release on the GBA. Both have made some measure of an appearance on SKYLANDERS ACADEMY; Albeit futilely, performance wise (Especially Crash, whom his actor did the impossible and actually supplied lines to an otherwise silent protagonist.). Finally, after their initial developer gave up on the two, they shared the same Publisher and Developer to this day; for the most part... Spyro maybe a master of PlayStation, but what are his chances? Emmett Graves: I'm through playin' games! *2: Not Good, Dude. Holy crap. Less of a chance than Crash; THE character not to make it in BATTLE ROYALE?! Well... Let me explain: Activision currently owns Skylanders; which is NOT a SPYRO game. Also, Stuff like SKYLANDERS, Amiibos, even LEGO Dimensions are the big thing right now. NOT CALL OF DUTY: INFINITE WARFARE, or even any FPS, But a game concept THAT REQUIRES MORE CONCEPTS! One of the biggest wastes of anyone's pocket change, and it even got its own series. Also, There hasn't been a true Spyro Game since 2008. & the franchise didn't rerelease any PS2 Ports on PSN. Worse, all of them are released long ago... The only thing preventing Spyro to the lowest rank is that people are guessing a new Spyro is in the works, just like a new Crash Bandicoot game is in the works; but no confirmation has been noted... I dun think Praying is enough... Movin' on. ---- LARA CROFT I AM NOT AFRAID Lara Croft is the Titular Protagonist of the TOMB RAIDER series. She has changed from a Badass heroine that can kill T-Rexs, to a Moody, yet still hot gal, to Ruin explorer, to now, a failure of a Raider that now faces reality of death in the face, and nearly accepts the fate. THE LEGACY OF LARA CROFT *Tomb Raider (PC/PS1/SATURN) (1996-2015) *Tomb Raider II (PC/PS1) (1997-2015) *Tomb Raider III: The Adventures of Lara Croft (PC/PS1) (1998-2012) *Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation (PC/PS1) (1999-2012) *Tomb Raider (GBC) (2000) *Tomb Raider Chronicles (PC/PS1/DC) (2000-2012) *Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword (GBC) (2001) *Tomb Raider: The Prophecy (GBA) (2002) *Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (PC/PS2) (2003-2012) *Tomb Raider: Legend (PC/PS2/XBOX/360/PSP/GBA/NDS/GCN/PS3) (2006-2011) *Tomb Raider: Anniversary (PC/PS2/PSP/360/Wii/Mobile/OSX/PS3) (2007-2011) *Tomb Raider Underworld (PC/NG2.0/NDS/PS3/PS2/Wii/360) (2008-2009) *Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (Android/BlackBerry/Chrome/iOS/PC/PS3/360) (2010-2012) *Tomb Raider (2013) (PC/OSX/Linux/PS3/PS4/360Xbox1) (2013-2016) *Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (PS4/Xbox1) (2014) *Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris (PC/PS4/XBOX1) (2014) *Lara Croft GO (PC/Android/iOS/PC Phone) (2015) *Rise of the Tomb Raider (360/Xbox1/PC/PS4) (2015-2016) NOTE: Related Media not included... So, you're probably thinking... "GIVE US OLD SCHOOL LARA OR ELSE!!!" Uh, no. While the Old School Lara is, superior and all, guns included, THAT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO. Times have changed and we all must move on (Thus the reason DmC Dante was selected, and not the original; which was why DEVIL MAY CRY 4: Special Edition was released; under emergency protocol for the series.). So the 2013 version stays, but at least her arsenal is good still! Handcrafted Bow and Arrows are something rarely done right (Remember Link of SOUL CALIBUR II? Yeah... He sucked.), and Lara Croft might do us a favor and use it well... But what about her other moves? Well, she can punch and kick, among other fisticuffs abilities, but check'em... Yep, She has a Handgun, Knife, Ax, even a Flare that BURNS! Plus Lara's emotions in the worst of situations are very close to ours: Take a lesson on that, Quanticdream... So... What are New Lara's chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good Rise of the Tomb Raider is one of the most successful games in the series; giving Lara the courage needed to go on. Lara Croft as a character has been synonymous as the ultimate Video Game Female, even to the point of earning aards over the years, and now, she is forced into the unknown to merely survive. While it's indeed, unfortunate we can't get Lara from at best: Underworld, 2013's Lara still has the grit, and arsenal that makes her a true All-Star among female combatants... But is Joel & Ellie going to fight Lara together as rivals? Survey says... No... ---- ALOY Aloy is the main protagonist of HORIZON: ZERO DAWN; an upcoming Action RPG exclusive to PS4. It will be released in 2017, and will be Guerrilla Games First game since the Mixed KILLZONE: SHADOW FALL, which got the Red light, forever cancelling the franchise... THE FUTURE IS WILD THE LEGACY OF ALOY *HORIZON: ZERO DAWN (PS4) (2017) If we want to conform to the standards of true survival, we need as many similarities as possible, and ONLY Aloy can be fit for the task; making for a Female only Rivalry. For starters, She also has a Bow and Arrows of her own to take down giant, robotic beasts that suspiciously behave like the animals of our time... She is also capable of a special tool known as the Ropecaster. This can use a variety of ways to kill enemies, such as setting traps like tripwires, shooting enemies with arrows, using explosives, and melee combat. To make her more interesting to play as, or against, Aloy will have to craft ammo, and refill energy, but instead of using a Lv meter, collecting orbs will increase her energy Gauge via electricity. This will keep her Ropecaster in check, among her other weapons. This can decide her fate in battle. Let's hope this Survivalist can do better than Emmett didn't... RIVAL *Lara Croft CONNECTION The Reboot Lara, and Aloy are both considered Survivalists, and have their respective tools to handle specific situations. Eidos (Merged with SQUAREENIX) and Guerrilla Games has been with SCEI since the beginning (Eidos with the Original TOMB RAIDER, and Guerrilla Games (Then, SCE Cambridge Studios.) BEAST WARS: Transformers.) Ironically, before Eidos was sold to SQUAREENIX, Guerrilla Games as an individual Company started with Shellshock: Nam '67 on the PC, PS2, & XBOX, while Eidos was then, still making TOMB RAIDER games. Finally, Both TOMB RAIDER (for the most part), and HORIZON: ZERO DAWN play in a third-person perspective, and have garnished many awards (HORIZON: ZERO DAWN was awarded the must play game of 2017, and even RISE OF THE TOMB RAIDER has its fair share of awards.). Lara is cool and all, but Aloy is a badass! So what are her chances? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite Colonel Radec, and Sir Daniel Fortesque were both made by the same Team who created Aloy. Aloy is one of the best PS4 Heroines; if, the best, and she has garnished the ultimate honour for WIP games. While Joel, & Ellie could make for a better rivalry with Lara Croft (and they had a PS4 Remake as well.), I chose Aloy due to the concept of survival at its most primitive, and life scarring. Guerilla Games made one of the biggest Risks in Videogame history, and that risk is on Par with even Delsin Rowe... Definetely THE female to put in this Game... Next! ---- NOIRE LASTATION'S TSUNDERE GODDESS Noire is a Goddess personifying the Playstation Series of Consoles, and the Deuteragonist of the NEPTUNIA. She is a classic example of a Modern Tsundere in Japanese media, especially to Neptune, the Titular Protagonist of the series. Despite her dislikes towards SO MANY THINGS in order to keep Lastation in check, alongside her sister, Uni, She still deeply cares for Neptune and is always happy to see her, even if she doesn't show it... She also has an incurable Grudge against the Male Race, practically considering them as gray blobs in the form of Perverts. HAVE A HEART, NOIRE. YOU HAVE ONE YOU KNOW... THE LEGACY OF NOIRE *Hyperdimension Neptunia (PS3) (2010-2011) *Choujigen Game Neptune: Megami Tsuushin (Manga) (2010-Today) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 (PS3) (2011-2012) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (PS3) (2012-2013) *Hyperdimension Neptunia TGS Hono no Futsukakan (Novel) (2013) *Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation – Hello New World (Manga) (2013-Today) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Producing Perfection (PSVITA) (2013-2014) *Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (Anime) (2013) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (PSVITA/PC) (2013-2014) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation (PSVITA/PC) (2014-2015) *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (PSVITA/PC) (2014-2015) *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (PSVITA/PC) (2014-2015) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation (PSVITA/PC) (2014-2015) *Megadimension Neptunia VII (PS4/PC) (2015-2016) *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies (PSVITA/PC) (2015-2016) *Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls (PSVITA) (2015-2016) *Nep-Nep Connect: Chaos Chanpuru (PSVITA) (TBA 2016-2017) Ooh... I know what you're thinking... (BUT BMH! Neptune is CLEARLY the better choice!) It's understandable that The protagonists of such franchises should make the cut, But I chose Noire as she is the embodiment of Playstation, is more competent, and thus, the better character. Uni would be her Minion, but hey, we had some good times in the series... so, why not? Her fighting style will be based on 1uping herself as much as the player can; potentially breaking fourth walls in the process. She'll lay the smackdown with her fencing capabilities, piercing attacks that will do a lot of damage While Blackheart does increase stats, it's Next Black that will be the foundation for her Lv. 3. Her Next Move summons 4 Swords that can kill just by detecting, and the after result would be an explosion that fills the entire battle field! But it will come at a price; Noire would only do Lv. 2 MAX meter. The third would come from a "Next Gauge" that is like a Lv 3 supplement, but only when Noire is already Black Heart. Otherwise, it's used to either cancel attacks, or making Supers More Powerful by 10%. It'll be tough for the creators to perfect Noire, but it only fits... Don't worry, Nep will probably have her shot in the future; but for now, Lastation is sending in their Divine Entity! So what are Noire's chances? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3. Plausible Sure, NEPTUNIA is indeed a Playstation franchise since the beginning, but the only thing stopping Noire from getting any higher is the fact that she was in outside media; I mean, she was in an Anime, TWO Mangas, and a Light Novel! While it wasn't mention in her legacy, she was also seen in a now defunct online TCG, and a Digital Alarm Clock for iOS. While COMPILE HEART may be willing to Give ROUND 2 a shot, N1S wasn't, and since then was forever kicked from the Publisher scene, so the original group behind it, !dea factory could be able to press their luck, only to do much better. It is also very difficult to find a good actress that did work for Noire's Voice. While the Japanese Seiyuu route is considered the superior route, it's also MUCH HARDER. If she does get selected for ROUND 2, let's get our fingers crossed... Noire's Rival is so well known by Playstation standards, it's silly. But he was fired for inadvertedly marketing the Nintendo Wii. He is now MIA, and I want him back as well; I understand... That guy can only be summoned by the following words: "Dear Playstation..." ---- KEVIN BUTLER "DEAR PLAYSTATION..." Kevin Butler was a spokesperson for the PS3 under the alias: VP of (Insert Shitty Pun Here) Portrayed by Jerry Lambert, he has since been in commercials of a Canadian chain of Pizza Parlors called Boston Pizza even after his 2 year hiatus on Video Game Ads were up. It's possible Lambert doesn't want anything to do with Sony anymore; but is still technically allowed to do ads for the PS4 under the Kevin Butler name... THE LEGACY OF KEVIN BUTLER *IT ONLY DOES EVERYTHING (TV/Online) (2009-2011) *LONG LIVE PLAY (TV/Online) (2011) *BRIDGESTONE (TV) (2011) NOTE: No non-game based roles in the media will be included. Though Jerry Lambert did do many roles since 1989. "Dear, Playstation". Those two words start a debate between completely anonymous people, and the VP of Everything himself: Kevin Butler. This man was responsible for roles before his start on PS Ads in 2009. Jerry Lambert, the actor name, was hired to do an ad for MLB 09': The Show after losing a debate to Joe Mauer. With the commercial a success, SONY International knew they found their secret weapon to marketing. He was kept for 2 more years, but SONY couldn't give up the poor man just yet. They kept him for several more months, until Jerry inadvertedly was marketing a deal on a Bridgestone ad for a Nintendo Wii, forcing Lambert to not make video game ads for 2 years. In 2014, Sony was already marketing the already successful PS4. But they had nobody to market their stuff in a lighthearted manner. Bobb'e J. Thompson AKA Marcus Rivers, who previously marketed the PSP was gone as well; Youtube channel included. While Sony is still successful without them, they completely forgot that Jerry Lambert is allowed again to market the PS4. The key mistake to SONY's Unforgiving nature is that Jerry Lambert now does movies unrelated to SONY. Because of this, their indecisiveness prevented them to get Kevin Butler back. Jerry was most recently involved in Horrible Bosses 2. While Kevin Butler probably won't be back anytime soon, we can safely assume his fighting style will be a fusion of PS Move Controllers, and comedic wit. Let's pray that Greatness Awaits Kevin Butler once again! RIVAL *Noire CONNECTION Both are considered Gods in some way (Noire is the Console Patron Unit of Lastation, while Kevin Butler is more comparable to Japan's Segata Sanshiro, whom both are awesome in their own way, and both died for the sake of their company (Ironically, Kevin's "Death" is more questioned as to whether or not he really did die.).). Both are excellent Guitarists (According to 5pb., Noire has potential as a Guitarist if she took a couple of breaks as a Goddess, and in the "VP of Epic Montages" ad, Kevin Butler easily shredded on a guitar during a montage of kickass media for the PS3.). Finally, both had been involved in projects related to Playstation (Noire was in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, while Kevin at one point had promotion where if one preorders LBP Karting, they get a Kevin Butler costume and Golf Kart as PreOrder bonuses. This, nonetheless didn't help the game's negative reception.). Before we get to the last rivalry before a character replacement for a character already in the original roster, what is Kevin Butler's chances? Raiden: NOW I'M PISSED! *1: Nigh Impossibibble Me too, Raiden... Me too... Currently, Jerry Lambert has no affiliation with ANYTHING SONY! Our only hope is that he returns in E3 2017. If THAT doesn't happen, it won't happen at all. It's already been 2 years since 2012, and yet, Lambert has yet to return to Playstation as a result of redemption... Worse, he is no longer involved with the gaming industry entirely. One of the Biggest shames to grace the media. If anyone can save Playstation, it's Kevin Butler. & YOU can't find another candidate WORST of all, there already is a real life Kevin Gregory Butler, whose response to Playstation's greatest marketer since the beginning is the same as Chris Crocker (By the way, this Kevin Butler has a middle name, which is more important to note as SONY's Kevin Butler has no middle name.) Chris Crocker: Kiss my ass. And don't just kiss my ass... Eat my good ol'- I'm cutting the rest as it is indeed more explicit than any cuss I said so far... But if you get my Chris Crocker reference, good. You earned disappointment. KGB ultimately got contacts of the Real VP of SCEA, and thus putting the final nail in Kevin Butler's Coffin, ending all hopes and dreams for all... Sorry, but this is the ultimate dishonor to Playstation. I'll have to find another for Noire to mingle with. Moving on... ---- TIGERSHARK THE BEAST TO KILL MACHINES Tigershark is the Primary InviZimal of his respective series. Despite being one of the last InviZimals of his respective series to be collected, he has been seen as the face of his respective series to the point of being on the Boxart of almost every game. He was even in an Animated Series of the same source name; thus marketing merchandise... THE LEGACY OF TIGERSHARK *InviZimals (PSP) (2009) *InviZimals: Shadow Zone (PSP) (2010) *InviZimals: The Lost Tribes (PSP) (2011) *InviZimals: (TV/NETFLIX) (2013) *InviZimals: The Lost Kingdom (PS3) (2014) *InviZimals: The Alliance (PSVITA) (2014) *InviZimals: The Resistance (PSVITA) (2015) While InviZimals has been considered Pokémon's easiest to beat target, Yokai Watch trumps Pokémon in Japan alone... But whether your Spanish, Japanese, or, just downright want some kickass creatures fighting each other, InviZimals is your series. While the game at first had only four attacks per InviZimal, in 2014, the game now includes a revised combat system, and even robotic enemies to collect! What does this have to do with Tigershark, though? Well, the franchise has been in two different styles since its inception in 2009; live action, and CGi. Fans of the series loved Tigershark as a badass marketing tool. Not only that, it is considered as the franchise's Goldilocks Character; Strong but not TOO strong; allowing for a large but balanced character, and it would even have its own lines from the series; TV or Game. Even though InviZimals is a crap series, Where would Tigershark be chance-wise? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3. Plausible The InviZimals franchise has ended, where the rest of the competition like Pokémon, Digimon, EVEN Yokai Watch is still happening... Nevertheless, the Cartoon is alright, and is compatible with the PSVITA. The Resistance is the series' Swan Song, and the best in the series in terms of gameplay, visuals, collectables, even items that alter the characters by ALOT. Also, even though your mileage may vary, it also has the best roster of InviZimals and ExTractorbots in the franchise as a whole; while it required sacrificing already existing InviZimals for better equivalents, Tigershark still remained to the very end. If SONY can contact novarama; the people behind the whole thing, I think if Tigershark makes it, MAYBE an average of 50,000,000 AT LEAST Hispanic InviZimals Fans will finally want to play a sequel to a piece of crap according to many... Even though people want some giant beast to combat Tigershark, I decided on someone who can take on Antagonists, emerge victorious just from two things: A Volcano, and a Giant METAL FIST. Her name is... ---- ROMILI, RELOADED HALF ELF, HALF BIOLITH Romili, Reloaded is the Main Female Lead of The Eye of Judgment: Legends, and a "Could've Been" Card for the Cancelled Eye of Judgment Set 3; which could've been released as a Trading Card for the Game. She was a Forest Affiliated Elf Hero until forever being cursed with a Biolith Arm, and the inability to age... THE LEGACY OF ROMILI, RELOADED *The Eye of Judgment (PS3) (2007) *The Eye of Judgment: LEGENDS (2010) Surprised? You better be. Romili, Reloaded is by far, Tigershark's best bet for a Rival. But for now: Romili was an ordinary Elf with an unexpected prejudice about to happen as her Left arm became mechanical. She became a Biolith, insulted, and even treated with the highest of disrespect. She was shunned from her clan, eventually meeting with Wormac, whom was imprisoned by Scion, who saw him as a failure of a Biolith. With the two sharing the same pain, they miraculously escaped from Scion's clutches. Ultimately, the two separated for unknown reasons, and Romili was eventually saved from an Elven Berserker thanks to who is known as "The Wizard" (The player character.). Throughout their journeys, they fought other foes who were affiliated with the Church of Parmus, and ultimately; Scion himself. However, after Wormac was defeated, The Voiceless Protagonist was forced to deal with Romili herself, whom her memories, and emotions ran amok. She was eventually calmed by Wormac; who sacrificed himself by giving an ensaddened Romili his orb, leaving her, and The Wizard to settle things once and for all... Eventually The Wizard defeated Scion, but Romili is alone until her old friends came, thus setting the after-story section where Romili founds a Brigade under her Name. Their purpose is to seal things into cards, and permanently make them unusable as a result; thus ultimately making her the Biolith Army's New Betrayer. Not the best of stories, but as a fighter, She uses Magic as a weapon, can fly with her staff, use her Biolith Fist for physical combat, and even seal enemies in cards to wipe them out. She is a True Hero turned Villain nobody ever cared for until now, so let's see how she is related to Tigershark! RIVAL *Tigershark CONNECTION Both franchises use an Eye-based peripheral in some way (InviZimals used a PSP Camera attachment until THE ALLIANCE. Eye of Judgment was, at one point, a Japanese TCG using the Playstation eye Camera for the PS3.). Both also involved collecting, and trading in-game concepts (InviZimals allowed the trading of creatures and items online, Eye of Judgment had Real-World Cards the player could trade in real life, on online via EoJ: LEGENDS.). Both games had online play, both had a PS3 game in the franchise (Ironically The Lost Kingdom started the latter half of the InviZimals franchise while Eye of Judgment started the franchise.), and lastly, The Eye of Judgment series ended where the InviZimals series began, chronologically in Playstation History... So we now know of Romili's backstory, what about her chances? Emmett Graves: I'm through playin' games! *2: Not Good, Dude. Eye of Judgment: LEGENDS had poor reception when it was released in the USA. While Romili was a relatable heroine, the gameplay itself was fundamentally broken as the opponents always had an advantage against you via special traits for gameplay, where you are simply playing the game the regular way. While JAPAN studio still owns EoJ, LEGENDS was released OVER 6 years ago! It may not be a long time to play videogames to you, but to a handheld user, it is! Plus, there are currently no plans for a follow up to Legends. The only reason why this is Lv. 2 in rank is that EYE of JUDGMENT: LEGENDS is available for the PS Store on the Vita, so you can still play the game by purchasing it at a cheap price. While 6 years is a long time, then again, so is Spike's most recent appearance in the APE ESCAPE series: Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission; which was released during the time of the original EYE of JUDGMENT. And Spike made it in regardless... ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I think I gave you too many new rivalries to think of; Here's a character that is ALL Playstation, and would make for Fat Princess' new rival. Her name is... ---- GWENDOLYN FLIGHT OF THE VALKYRIES Gwendolyn is the Main Female Lead of Odin Sphere, and its remake: Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir. She was the remaining Daughter of King Odin, whom although treasured Gwendolyn like her mother probably would, is actually one of the antagonists of the story; as revealed in Mercedes' story. She is a High Ranking Valkyrie due to her status of her kingdom. She is the foe of the Final Boss: Leventhen: The Last Dragon, and Alice, whom she read the books regarding the story, is fan-speculated to be her present day spawn... THE LEGACY OF GWENDOLYN *Odin Sphere (PS2) (2007-2008) *Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir (PS3/PS4/PSVITA) (2016) Being a Princess of an army is hard work. Just ask Gwendolyn when her Mother's fate remains a mystery to this day. But she can handle her own regardless. Utilizing a Psypher Spear, and Valkyrie Wings, her flight ability is just as good as it was back in the late PS2 days. Also, instead of orbs to use for supers, she uses a Psypher Gauge that increases for every downed opponent that releases Psypher. While she has a wide variety of items to use in-game, in this case, Alchemy will be used to fight. She can use freezing, burning, even poisoning Alchemy among others to defeat foes, just like the game of origin! You could even say she's the closest to being accurate to her original source... She'll be a force to be reckoned with if she makes it. Vannilaware: Gwendolyn awaits... RIVAL Fat Princess CONNECTION Gwendolyn and Fat Princess are characters of Royalty (Gwendolyn of Odin Sphere seems to reside of a kingdom based on Norse Mythology, while Fat Princess' kingdom remains a mystery; but is most likely Medieval England, albeit, stereotypical.). Both said Kingdoms have commited some truly terrible things (Gwendolyn's father, Odin has Murdered Mercedes' Mother in the past before Oswald married Gwendolyn, and Fat Princess has commited acts of Greed & Gluttony.). Finally, Both Games have a Unique Visual Engine of some kind (Odin Sphere (series) utilizes the same visual engine since the original Odinsphere was released, and Fat Princess uses a Cartoonish CGi engine that actually looks like a bloody cartoon in CGi form.) OKAY. What are Gwendolyn's chances? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite ODIN SPHERE as a remake was released in 2016. A big Green Light for Gwendolyn. Both games were given High Acclaim, and are VANILLAWARE's magnum opus' since their debut on the JP SEGA Saturn with Princess Crown. The story is great, it is awarded as a GREATEST HIT, it even has a PSVITA Port for the remake. The idea this is VANILLAWARE's franchise of choice is not farfetched; it is a true PlayStation franchise that is worth playing, and if someone else becomes Fat Princess' new rival, fine. I'm merely stating Gwendolyn is my personal choice... Next! ---- UBERHERO MANY HEROES, ONE PURPOSE. Uberhero is a major character in PATAPON 3. He was the HERO in PATAPON 2, until the chest opened, sparing only 3 PATAPON, a Silver Hoshipon, and what is now the Uberheroes. For this character, the Taterazay will be used as the base. THE LEGACY OF UBERHERO *PATAPON 3 (PSP) (2011) PATAPON 3 was the final chapter in the PATAPON franchise before Pyramid, who worked with JAPAN studio, worked on other projects before giving up with the release of the PSVITA. After that, people remembered all the awesome forms the Uberhero can take, thus setting the foundation for Uberhero's fighting style. His forms would behave like Toro Inoue's but each attack would have a different form. Since lifebars will be included, that of course also means Pingrek will be included also, healing and all. Such variety is already thought of, but is still a testament to the ideas one can agree on. Uberhero will definitely be a force to be reckoned with if he makes it... So what are the One Man Army's chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good In Battle Royale, an army of PATAPON took out Hades in his own stage. Already a good sign... Uberhero is the clear winner between him, and a group of PATAPON; which would be hard to control... It would allow a stage, like Loco Roco had with Franzea. The only thing preventing Uberhero from the indefinite rank was that PATAPON ended on the PSP. Not the PSVITA. But Uberhero has alot of potential making it to ROUND 2. So, who could Uberhero fight? Here's a hint: He also didn't make it to the PSVITA... ---- KULCHE ENERGETIC YOUNGSTER Kulche is the primary protagonist introduced in the first Loco Roco game. He is a tiny round thing that can get bigger by eating giant fruit, thus growing in size. He is actually multiple Kulche's in this status, and thus, can use his weight to crush foes;The heavier, the more powerful... THE LEGACY OF KULCHE *Loco Roco (PSP) (2006-2008) *Loco Roco Cocoreccho! (PS3) (2007) *Loco Roco 2 (2008) (PSP) *Loco Roco: Midnight Carnival (2009) (PSP) While Kulche wasn't a Playable Character in Battle Royale, his stage had it all: The Illusion of Innocence, Kotoko's Face of Fact (Not the song, but you get my point.), and even METAL GEAR RAY: Desperado Version! It was a fun stage, & I'd like it to return for ROUND 2... Let's Talk about Kulche: He fought more foes than you think... He fought the Mojas, nut he also fought many more foes on his journey to where he is today... His fighting style would Bash the nuts out of foes. He could even flatten foes, but only if he has enough of him in there. But it's his Lv. 3 where he summons all his friends, each the same amount as the original, and can flatten, or do a Zerg Rush that'll induce fear to anyone who underestimates an innocent like Kulche. RIVAL *Uberhero CONNECTION Both franchises are primarily PSP based. They also both were part of a stage in some measure (PATAPON were involved in the latter half of Hades' stage, while Franzea is a full fledged stage based on Loco Roco.). Finally, both games use music as a minor theme (All three PATAPON games use a War Drum, while the Loco Roco games even have singing.). Well, if Kulche can kill a Metal Gear RAY, could he be added? DmC Dante: C'mon, Round 2! *4: Pretty Good Even after Loco Roco ended, Battle Royale continued the Legacy with honours with the Franzea stage. This means we already have a Green Light for Kulche. Also, Kulche is easily the main protagonist of the series, and has crushed many foes in his travels, making him truly combat able. Finally, Kulche is one of the most notable PlayStation characters of the previous generation. The only snag is that Kulche never made it to current generation platforms, but that flaw may not be enough to put Kulche at a possible 5 rank... Next up: ---- ATOI SPECIAL DELIVERY Atoi is a selctable character in TEARAWAY, and the Main Protagonist of the remake TEARAWAY unfolded. Despite Iota initially being the Main Protagonist of the series, Atoi earned the popularity vote during development of unfolded; thus became the new protagonist... THE LEGACY OF ATOI *TEARAWAY (PSVITA) (2013) *TEARAWAY unfolded (PS4) (2015) "WHY NOT IOTA???" It's not my problem Iota didn't make it... Yet. Perhaps he will as a pre order costume. Anyways, Atoi would lay the smackdown with fingers, Apples, even Wendigo Swarms after they took out the Scraps. Also, Atoi would be on similar size with Sackboy. After crafting her own tale, maybe she'll be willing for one last rumble. Finally, she can triple jump thanks to her source franchise's bounce pads. She might be the new token mini moe of Round 2... So what are Atoi'schances? Kat: Yaaaaaaah! HAI! HAI! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite This is Mm's big thing before the upcoming dreams. Atoi is made by the same company that created LittleBIGPlanet; which even Stephen Fry supported Battle Royale. If both the male and female announcers for TEARAWAY are supporters also, it means Atoi is ready for ROUND 2 indefinitely. Just one obstacle to beat, and ATOI IS IN THE CLEAR! If she doesn't make it, it's the fault of Mm, as Sackboy was in Battle Royale previously... I wonder who Atoi's rival should be... ---- KUTARO THE PAPER KNIGHT Kutaro is the primary protagonist of PUPPETEER. He uses giant scissors called Calibrus which he stole from the Moon King. THE LEGACY OF KUTARO *PUPPETEER (PS3) (2013) Imagine this: Ryuko Matoi (KILL LA KILL) but underage, "dead", and with full scissor blades. The result is a puppet with many heads that would put Dynamite Headdy to shame! JAPAN studio's Kutaro of Puppeteer! He would use his many heads and his Calibrus as his weapons of choice, while maybe even using an ally for support. While that would be up to SONY, having a variety of heads is amazing, so which 4, guys? RIVAL *Atoi CONNECTION Both rival's games were released in 2013, thus, in a way, are next gen titles (SONY still markets the PS3.). Both characters are made of a certain material (Paper & Wood), and are embodiments of their kind (Atoi is a living envelope, and Kutaro is a deceased boy turned Puppet finding his head to turn back to normal.). Finally, both franchises have many things to collect (Both TEARAWAY games have Papercraft, while PUPPETEER has a wide variety of heads.) So? What are Kutaro's chances? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible Maybe I'm being too positive, after all, PUPPETEER never had a PS4 remake, but the fact that this was released around the PS4's Launch should be enough to warrant something... The game was meant to be used for the PS move, which is still compatable for the PS4 to this day via the PSVR. But in all seriousness; it's going to take more than that to put Kutaro in... Covert OPs time! First off: ---- GABE LOGAN THE AGENCY's TOP OPERATIVE Gabe Logan is the main protagonist of the Syphon Filter series of espionage shooters. He is a very decorated soldier that is also one of the most important PlayStation characters of all time; transcending even Crash & Spyro. No, really! THE LEGACY OF GABE LOGAN *Syphon Filter (PS1) (1999-2011) *Syphon Filter 2 (PS1) (2000) *Syphon Filter 3 (PS1) (2001) *Syphon Filter: THE OMEGA STRAIN (PS2) (2004) *Syphon Filter: DARK MIRROR (PSP/PS2) (2006-2007) *Syphon Filter: LOGAN's SHADOW (PSP/PS2) (2007-2010) If FOXHOUND were a real life organization for the United States, Gabe would've EASILY been a member of the group by now. However. according to the people behind LOGAN'S SHADOW, he actually was KIA by the end of the series. But anyways, this gunner would lay the smackdown hith Handguns, Rifles, even Knives for CQC. He would be an all-purpose fighter; capable of surviving nearly any situation; Just like his games; a Tour-de-force even. He would surpass all other gunners as THE gunner to play as. Hell, even with Lian Xing, he'd be incredible... So, Logan is dead, but that won't stop him from entering. What are his chances? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3. Plausible Bend Studios, the group behind Syphon Filter, is working on a new project, so there's still a chance they might support. But that is where the Plusles End. The Minums are where hell breaks loose. Agent Logan, as stated before, is dead, so there's no chance for a remake or reboot even. The most recent game was released nearly a DECADE ago, but like Romili, Reloaded beforehand, Logan's on the same boat with Spike. Finally, Without Gabe, I have my doubts if this sequel will even survive... Time to make the Impossible, Possible! Agent Gabriel Logan's Rival is... ---- VENOM SNAKE IT'S SHOWTIME Venom Snake is the Main Protagonist of METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN, and the Successor to Naked Snake/Big Boss, as well as the precursor to Solid Snake. THE LEGACY OF VENOM SNAKE *METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN (PS4) (2016) He's no Solid Snake, but he'll do. While he doesn't have the Solid Eye with him, he still has a variety of ways to take out opponents with just the bare minimum of arsenal. But while Venom has a Cardboard Box, Regardless, it will be exempted from combat. But that's AOK! Venom's best tool might be D.D., his pet dog whom Venom can input commands and he will respond. Finally, Venom can do the same physical feats as Big Boss, but with more experience. Don't fret, I'll do Cloud at some point... RIVAL *Gabe Logan CONNECTION If it did exist during the events of Logan's Shadow, Logan would've easily joined FOXHOUND, where all the Snakes (And Raiden) are all part of. Both the Syphon Filter, & METAL GEAR games are both considered Tactical Espionage Action Games in some way. Finally, with Hideo Kojima leaving KONAMI, and no plans for a reboot for Syphon Filter, both franchises (METAL GEAR SOLID in the case of METAL GEAR...) have canonically come full circle... Unlike Solid Snake who was on the Gamecube, Venom is ALL PLAYSTATION. What's his hopes? Raiden: NOW I'M PISSED! *1: Nigh Impossibibble People begged Kojima-san to bring Solid Snake back for SMASH for3DS + WiiU. But the problem with that is the same with Venom Snake: KOJIMA IS FUCKING GONE!!! He wont listen to your bitching and moaning. No matter if THE PHANTOM PAIN was released this year, or the next, or beyond, no matter how successful, no matter what bowel blockage goes SOOOO far up our asses, it's straight up won't happen. No more METAL GEAR characters. Kojima will say no anyways. Be damn near estatic we have Raiden, WHO CAN FUCKING SLICE THAT BOX UP! I apologize for negative criticism, but that's the way it is... Nothing to see here. What's next? ---- MONROE TIME TO WEAVE A TALE Monroe is the player character, and main character of The Unfinished Swan. He is similar to Gordan Freeman as neither of their faces are shown most of the time... THE LEGACY OF MONROE *The Unfinished Swan (PS3/PSVITA/PS4) (2012-2014) Monroe is the one chasing a NO! THE TITLE OF HIS SOURCE SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR INFO! Anywho, A painting (Or as that bitch from JURRASIC SHARK (Ya, rly.) calls it: a Painteen. Dyslexic idiot.) of a Swan (I rather call it a duck...) comes to life, and Monroe chases it throughout the game, Yatta Yatta Yatta, no plot twist, Yatta Yatta Yatta, Charles Nelson Riley hated it, Yatta Yatta Yatta; Honestly, I didn't really like this game that much... But, I mentioned it, so I kinda had no choice: Monroe would be very dangerous, using paint, and water for part of his arsenal, but what would make this kid broken might be the "Duck" having sentience of its own in the arena. While Monroe will do most of the attacking while following the "Duck" wherever she goes, at random times, it can apply as a free Lv. 1 of sorts, easily taking out anyone it wants at random. However, this includes you. Apparently Paint can hurt, HARD. The upside though is that Monroe would be a very powerful Kid indeed, even to the point of using the ending of The Unfinished Swan as a Lv. 3. BTW: Monroe is invincible from the "Duck" during when he uses supers. We'll see if Monroe can survive "The Birds" if he can make it... So, Now that Monroe survived shit. What are his chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good The Unfinished Swan (Dammit.) was showcased in a Medievil Stage as the 2nd portion of the stage; weeks before Omar Kendall and Superbot had their ties cut by SONY. However, before that, the creators were at least, willing to be part of BATTLE ROYALE. However, a third stage plus another rivalry was in the works. According to the press, It would've been a Gravity Rush Stage with a possible JOURNEY 2nd half. Not only this, but after DLC was canned forever, Said stage is forever Vaporware. But if we get a Round 2, we might see the light of day for the stage... But Monroe get's another Green Light for being on the PSVITA and PS4, completing the Trifecta. It is a surprise this kid may actually make it! Normally PSN characters aren't all that likely to make it... But the next character has even less of a chance... ---- BOKU TIME FOR A ONE MONTH SUMMER VACATION Boku is the Player Character, and Main Protagonist of the Boku no Natsuyasumi series of videogames. While the first 3 games took place in 1975, the most recent took place in 1985... THE LEGACY OF BOKU *Boku no Natsuyasumi (PS1-PSP) (2000-2006) *Boku no Natsuyasumi 2 (PS2-PSP) (2002-2010) *Boku no Natsuyasumi 3 (PS3) (2007) *Boku no Natsuyasumi 4 (PSP) (2009) Oh... Kami-sama. Why the living hell did I nominate him?! But to be fair, Boku has alot going for him; a popular JP only series, a kid that only gets more inquisitive after alternative dimension after alternative dimension. AND, he could be compared to the G rated expansion of SUPERDEATH; family friendly, but powerful. Boku would lay the smackdown with all his skills throughout his series; bugs swarming at opponents while distributing them, his butterfly net (Spike/Kakeru, you got company!), heck, his bicycle would trample considering his avg speed on it! But his Lv. 3 would force everyone to play some Chinese Jumprope (I'M NOT FUCKING MAKING THIS UP DUDE!!!). Think about Mario Party for a bit. It sucks hard, and still does! While this Super can go on forever, at least it has none of the crap the series had. If you can play without screwing up (thus not dying.) the super will backfire for Boku for that character. That, however, doesnt mean the end; an opponent could easily mess up just as easily, racking up scores of kills. You see, compared to Mario Party, this is a balanced finisher; you get three chances MAX, and no two games are the same. Overall, a wonderful character if he makes it; strong but balanced. RIVAL *Monroe CONNECTION Both characters are considered to be relatively young for their age; ergo, children. Both characters' series had something to do with pregnancy (Ironically Monroe's Mother was revealed to be this near the end of The Unfinished Swan, while Boku's Mother was at her last month of pregnancy in the first game.), Finally, both franchises also had some relevance with art (The Unfinished Swan had a major relevance with unfinished paintings, while Boku's character is drawn in the Rakuga, or crayon style on the boxart of each game.). So, what are Boku's chances? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible I believe this series has hope. 4 games may seem like alot, but let's imagine if the JP Vita releases at least a complete collection of all four games. Hell, why not add the PS4 into the mix? Sure, it's a JP only series, but TV mascots made an appearence in Japanese ModNation Racers ads, and that series has been synonymous with Battle Royale since the beginning; the items you pick up, to an actual Minion of Tag himself! I wasn't jiving when I said Japan is a very determined country. While there are two remakes for the first two games, what would seal the deal is a Complete Collection od Boku no Natsuyasumi. I wonder if it will ever happen... Next fighter, please! ---- YU NARUKAMI WIELDER OF IZANAGI Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of the PERSONA4 Universe. His Major Arcana Tarot was initially The Fool, but Later became The World. THE LEGACY OF YU NARUKAMI *Persona4 (PS2) (2008-2014) *Persona 4 (Manga) (2008) (As Souji Seta) *Lord of Vermilion II (ARCADE) (2009) (Guest Character) *Persona 4 The Animation (TV/MOVIE) (2011-2014) *Persona 4 Visualive (LIVE) (2012) (Yu's name depends on the performance...) *Persona 4 The Magician (Manga) (2012) *Persona4 ARENA (PS3/360/ARCADE) (2012-2013) *Persona4 GOLDEN (PSVITA) (2012-2013) *Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution (LIVE) (2012-2013) *Persona 4 The Golden Animation (TV) (2014) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (NDS) (2014) *Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay (2016) (2014-2015) *Persona4 ARENA ULTIMAX (PS3/360/ARCADE) (2013-2015) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout- (MANGA) (2015) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4 (MANGA) (2015) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3 (MANGA) (2015) *Persona4: DANCING ALL NIGHT (PSVITA) (2015) *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga) (2015) *Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay (LIVE) (2016) *Persona4 ARENA ULTIMAX 2 (ARCADE) (TBA) Ah, Yu Narukami. The very face of Persona; kickass shades, relatable personality, even an awesome katana. What else do you want?! Oh yeah. Being able to make a connection with others! Yu's current Major Arcana tarot: The Fool is his current suit, and his Persona; Izanagi, is the equivalent of a Demon Samurai-esque being that makes up most of Yu's more powerful attacks. But he can hold his own with a Katana, making for a varied opponent. But it's The World/Izanagi-no-Okami that can finish off foes. Not so much of a fool now...! Given how popular Yu Narukami is, what would be his status in Round 2? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite Yu Narukami is the face of PERSONA As a Whole. While Persona was rereleased on PSP, as well as the Sequels, Yu is really the only protagonist to truly have a name. I was going to nominate Persona3's Protagonist, but the problem to that is that he doesn't have a name, which is sad because he was WAY better; being the only character in Shin Megami Tensei to use THE UNIVERSE ARCANA; as powerful as it gets. Sadly though, I chose Yu Narukami as he actually had a name, and is still kicking in Persona Canon to this day, where the Male Lead of P3 is DEAD. A protagonist that lasted this long, solved a murder case, is potentially going to be in a 3rd ARENA Tournament; if we don't get to know The PHANTOM's real name, I'm going to have to change my mind on Yu. You might think Narukami's foe is Jotaro Kujo; but Jotaro would easily destroy Yu, making for an unfair fight; which is fine, considering that the rivalries of Battle Royale tend to have an underpowered Rival vs OP Rival, but I can think of better anyway... ---- HYDE KIDO UNKNOWN ACTOR Hyde Kido is the Main Character of Under Night IN-BIRTH. He is an In-Birth with the EXS of Darkness: Void Red, which is capable of summoning the Indulgence of Rending: Insulator at will. He uses this Katana-like weapon to fight; though what he really wanted was to be like every other normal person; Normal. THE LEGACY OF HYDE KIDO *Under Night IN-BIRTH (ARCADE) (2011) *Under Night IN-BIRTH Exe:Late (PS3/PC/ARCADE) (2013-2016) *Under Night IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest (Arcade) (2015-Present Day) Hyde Kido is the Main Protagonist, and a cocky, brash, badass. He is capable of fending for himself; which is the primary rule of PLAYSTATION ALL STARS (Unless he has to be involved in a team...)... Many of his moves from Under Night IN-BIRTH will be used, plus, with the Indulgence of Rending: Insulator, he can already delete anyone in existence; attacking them by the soul. Also, it looks like Hyde is capable of using many forms of such moves, so instead of the usual meter, he will have a 2 Lv. system, but instead of Gyre Vortexes and Raging Roars, Hyde will focus on using his typical moves, and using a Lv. 2 Infinite Worth that is a combination of all of Hyde's most powerful attacks, including Raging Roar. This will be interesting... RIVAL *Yu Narukami CONNECTION Both Persona 4 Arena and Under Night IN-BIRTH were published in Japan by arc system works; the same company behind BlazBlue, and GUILTY GEAR. Both Yu Narukami, and Hyde Kido are part of groups that hunt down dark entities of some kind (Yu hunts down Shadows of certain others in Persona 4, while Hyde of Yato/Night Blade hunts down Voids and other In-Births; the latter of which are the only ones that can perceive the former.). Both Franchises have some similarity to franchises like JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, KILL LA KILL, etc. (Yu Narukami, among others have Personas which behave similarly to Stands of JoJo, while Hyde's moves have an alternate name concept that is relatively popular in Japanese media in general; not just JoJo.), Both characters are easily comparable to samurai (Ironically, Yu Narukami's Persona resembles one.), Finally, despite both characters having no such connection in terms of acting, Kōsuke Toriumi played both Junpei Iori of Persona3, and Gordeau of Under Night IN-BIRTH. So, what are Hyde's chances? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible So far, the only Under Night IN-BIRTH game on consoles only exists on PS3, with no plans so far for a PS4 follow-up in the form of Exe:Latest. Worse, Under Night IN-BIRTH is not all that popular of a fighting game series compared to even KOF XIV. Sion also exploited the game for the wrong reasons, and even if FRENCH BREAD released MELTY BLOOD to the states, it would suffer poor sales in the west as well. At least Hyde is a kickass protagonist of sorts... Next. ---- TAG THE KID THAT BECAME A LEGEND Tag is the Main Protagonist of ModNation Racers. He had to go through hell and back in order to win it all. BTW I H8 Biff. THE LEGACY OF TAG *ModNation Racers (PS3/PSP) (2010) *ModNation Racers: Road Trip (PSVITA) (2012) Alright, let's get the facts resolved: People want Tag in his Kart, but the Kart is too heavy to do even a single jump. In ModNation Racers, they have these little things called Ramps, which made getting to the next level ALOT easier, So if you STILL want Tag in his kart, this is the way to go; otherwise, he'll be hopping; struggling to reach higher ground. With that said and done once and for all, let's talk weapons. Road Trip introduced 3 new weapons of the trade; bringing the total to 8. Here is what I know: Tag's 8 Powerups have 3 Levels, with only the first game's powerups having a secondary effect. It would be wise to remove the secondary effect completely. Since we have 8 Base Powerups, they could be in synergy with Tag's Level System that most of ROUND 2 already has, making for a broken kart indeed. Plus, if we implement the already broken hopstomp, not only will it shitstomp opponents , they will lose precious orbs as a result of massive damage. That's all I know about what Tag should be in a kart. If you don't like it, explain why. For now, what are Tagger's chances? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good Omar Kendall must really love ModNation Racers... Japan reveres it as a God, and Tag eventually became an unlockable minion! Even moreso, a powerup came from ModNation. I'm starting to question if Superbot came from San Diego. If they did, that means they had full support of San Diego Studio. With that said, Tag would crush anyone that gets in his way, and he'll destroy for sport. Expect this tank to be as broken as Sackboy & even Kratos when ROUND 2 comes in the future... Prepare to ge shitstomped VERY HARD!!! You won't believe who called for a shot at ROUND 2! ---- TYLER THE BROTHERHOOD's VETERAN Tyler is a Major Character in Motorstorm lore, and a high ranking member of The Brotherhood. While it didn't seem like it at first, he appeared in all the Motorstorm games... THE LEGACY OF TYLER *Motorstorm (PS3) (2007-2008) *Motorstorm: Pacific Rift (PS3) (2009) *Motorstorm: Arctic Edge (PSP/PS2) (2010) *Motorstorm: APOCALYPSE (PS3) (2011 (JP Version Cancelled.)) *Motorstorm: RC (PS3/PSVITA) (2012) Tyler is one of those combatants you wouldn't expect to make an appearance in ROUND 2. He would be able to use his physicality as part of his fighting style, such as punches and kicks, among other techniques, but it's his many rides as supers that would do a lot of damage. His signature ride, the ???, would make for hia Lv. 1. But his Lv. 3 would take place in the Apocalyptic City and he'd be running over his opponents, Carmageddon style. With the road straight and clear, all you need to do is go left or right to make roadkill out of your opponents; not fitting for the series, but APOCALYPSE is pretty dark, so it'll have to do. Overall, Tyler is indeed an OK fighter, but has some very powerful Supers, making him a Jack of all trades for vehicular manslaughter. RIVAL *Tag CONNECTION Both Characters come from High Profile Racing game franchises that aren't realistic, unlike Gran Turismo. Both could, in question be the protagonists of their respective series' (Tag (And perhaps Jaz...) is indefinitely the protagonist of ModNation Racers, while Tyler is one of the Anti-Heroes of Motorstorm: APOCALYPSE for the most part.), Finally, both Tag & Tyler won at least some kind of racing Competition (Tag won two MRC Championships while keeping the title for the second, and Tyler won the Pro Tour in APOCALYPSE.). We haven't had a Motorstorm Game in a long time. Does Tyler still have a shot? Raiden: NOW I'M PISSED! *1: Nigh Impossibibble Besides RC, the entire franchise met its fated doom when online play in Motorstorm games permanently shut down all servers. This includes APOCALYPSE. After the PS4 was released, nobody was willing to make a Reboot for Motorstorm. Worse, Tyler is primarily synonymous with APOCALYPSE, which was the last true Motorstorm game. Even worse than that, evolution studios was defunct in 2016. This means NO MORE MOTORSTORM. No matter the opinion, everyone is sick of kickass vehicles doing whatever it takes to win. The bottom line is that there is no way a Motorstorm character of any kind can make it. How sad for PS4 owners everywhere... Next... ---- NATHAN HALE INFECTED BY PARASYTIC CHIMERAS Nathan Hale was the previous Protagonist in the RESISTANCE Series of FPS' by Ratchet & Clank creators INSOMNIAC GAMES. He was infected with Chimera Spores throughout the first two games, ultimately getting killed by his traitor subordinate, Joseph Capelli, who became the Protagonist of RESISTANCE 3. THE LEGACY OF NATHAN HALE *RESISTANCE: FALL OF MAN (PS3) (2006-2007) *RESISTANCE 2 (PS3) (2008-2009) Even though Nathan Hale is dead, he has been to this day, the superior RESISTANCE protagonist. Ever since he appeared in Battle Royale as part of the OP before the Characters' OPs, he had tons of potential for BATTLE ROYALE; he even has hinted to be confirmed before the ties were cut. Now he's back, and he is certainly a kickass gunner. With a variety of Guns, ranging from Human to Chimera, he's definitely a better choice than a generic Chimera. Not only does hale have a variety of weapons, he would be on par with even Colonel Radec as a gunner. It will definitely be a battle of Helghast and Chimera if he succeeds... So, The Chimera Hybrid didn't make it. What are Hale's chances, though? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite What else do you want?! Icons and Backgrounds aplenty! A Chimera Hybrid Minion! EVEN NATHAN HALE HIMSELF INITIALLY HINTED FOR BATTLE ROYALE! The fact that BATTLE ROYALE had Resistance material for the game right from the beginning, meant the game was to have a RESISTANCE Character. According to a comment targeted to Omar Kendall, Nathan Hale was to be hinted for BATTLE ROYALE. What ruined it all was Superbot having their Ties cut by SONY. But if ROUND 2 is official, Nathan Hale is as high as Indefinete characters for the game can get... ---- GRAYSON FORMERLY SIR GALAHAD Grayson, also known as the Third Sir Galahad is the main protagonist of THE ORDER: 1886. He is a friend of Nikola Tesla, but also not welcome by most of his group. THE LEGACY OF GRAYSON *THE ORDER: 1886 (PS4) (2015) While the game itself could've been better, at least we can interest our minds on a truly interesting character: Grayson. His Arc Cannon is already fearsome enough, but it's his abilities as a former Knight that make him a true marksman at heart. He has killed his own share of monsters, called Half-Breeds with his Arc Cannon. Not much else is known about his fighting style, but as an exile of The Knights of the Round Table, he may have been once again granted the ability to become a Mortal being... If this game gets an Even Beter Sequel, we'll see what happens... RIVAL *Nathan Hale CONNECTION Both characters Hunt down, and kill abominations of nature (Nathan Hale for Chimeras, and Grayson for Half Breeds.), Both suffered a terrible fate as heroes (Nathan was murdered by Joseph Capelli while Grayson (Formerly the Third Sir Galahad.) is forever banned from the Knights of the Round Table; therefore banning all other Galahads in question.), Finally, both games take place in alternate Timelines (RESISTANCE took place in a Sci-Fi 1920s through 30s. THE ORDER: 1886 primarily occurs in said year; but the Arthurian Legends became Reality...) THE ORDER was OKAY, but what about Grayson? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good While the game could've been better, it at least was released on a recent year, Starting a Green Light for Ol' Galahad. Also, Ready at Dawn was notable for well received PSP games, and created THE ORDER: 1886. Finally, rumor has it that THE ORDER: 1887 is in the works, though it's unknown if this is true. If it is, Galahad gets a guaranteed spot on the roster... This next opponent already made an appearance in SMASH for the 3DS & WiiU, but how will he fare in ROUND 2? Let's find out! ---- CLOUD STRIFE DARKNESS PREVAILS Cloud Strife is the Main Protagonist of FINAL FANTASY and some related media. He is a playable character in all 3 DISSIDIA Games so far, and is the embodiment of then many things to come. He is very revolutionary as a PlayStation Character, even getting a remake after years of fans clamouring over a simple Tech Demo... THE LEGACY OF CLOUD STRIFE *FINAL FANTASY VII (PS1/PC/iOS) (1997) *Chocobo Racing (PS1) (1999) *Itadaki Street SPECIAL (PS2) (2004) *FINAL FANTASY VII: Advent Children (2005-2009 (COMPLETE)) *Itadaki Street Portable (PSP) (2007) *FINAL FANTASY TACTICS: WAR OF THE LIONS (PSP) (2007) (Cameo) *DISSIDIA: FINAL FANTASY (PSP) (2008) *DISSIDIA 012: FINAL FANTASY (PSP) (2011) *THEATRHYTHM: FINAL FANTASY (3DS/iOS/) (2012-2016) *FINAL FANTASY: Airborne Brigade (1OS) (2012) *FINAL FANTASY: All the Bravest (1OS) (2013) *FINAL FANTASY: Record Keeper (iOS) (2014) *FINAL FANTASY EXPLORERS (3DS) (2014) *Dissidia: FINAL FANTASY (ARCADE) (2015) *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: All-Star Carnival (ARCADE) (2016) *WORLD of FINAL FANTASY (PS4/PSVITA) (2016) *Dissidia: FINAL FANTASY: Opera Omnia (1OS) (2017) *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & FINAL FANTASY 30th Anniversary (PS4/PSVITA) (2017) (NOTE: KINGDOM HEARTS as a franchise doesn't count as Squareenix characters are no longer going to be in the games as of III. In addition, Ehergiz is exempted as Cloud is a Guest Character, while games like Chocobo Racing, and even the Itadaki Street, despite their spinoff status, has Cloud as a Regular. Finally, Only Cameos from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS (series) also apply...) If a series of consoles is defined by how well a franchise's legacy held up, then Cloud Strife of FINAL FANTASY VII defines RPGs as a whole. The jump from 2D to 3D was risky at the time, but then, SQUARESOFT, made the transition near perfectly, even earning multiple pages in gaming history. But let's get to the good shit: moves. Obviously the trademark Buster Sword will be used, but Cloud could also use his motorcycle for quick damage and transportation. But his ultimate would be a shoutout to ADVENT CHILDREN where he trasforms his sword into multiple weapons, Killing anyone in range. The remainder of the moveset would be filled with moves from the DISSIDIA games. I wanted to use Noctis from XV, but I feel that i'm the only one who likes the Badass Emo... But Cloud will have to do for now... Cloud will star in the Remake of number VII. Is that enough to gain access to the ROUND 2 Moogles thrive in? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite FINAL FANTASY is a franchise SO prominent, there is little doubt it will fade away from history for a long time. With the PS1 games being some of the best of the series, a Remake of VII would be perfect for those who never grew with the Late 90's when the original game was released, garnishing new fans as well as redeeming those who hate it now. Not only this, the franchise has seen a new Golden Age on iOS platforms; producing some great spinoffs as well as the Reboot of Dissidia: Final Fantasy; where it is now a Three on Three game. A great change of pace for the series. This "Golden Age" will last a long time... And so will FINAL FANTASY, which was the result of a Famicom to NES game that Kept Square alive after a couple DRAGON QUEST games... And a wash of Red Ink to boot... FINAL FANTASY VII was considered the future of the series... So why not bring in a Samurai-esque character based on a famous Japanese Tale? ---- MUSASHI A LEGEND RECREATED Musashi is the Titular Protagonist of Brave Fencer Musashi. Fans of the game see him as a badass sword wielder that can even wield a Zweihander with one hand; a rarity in media in general... THE LEGACY OF MUSASHI *Brave Fencer Musashi (PS1) (1998) Not including Musashi: Samurai Legend, which had art by KINGDOM HEARTS creator Tetsuya Nomura, Musashi isn't as farfetched as you might think he is... He comes from a Game that was cleverly made to not directly be a fierce competitor to Ocarina of Time at all; Averting inferiority to Musashi. But while the game is unique in that regard, it did have one thing in mind: an interesting character for ROUND 2. For instance, he would use both his swords, and can be a very strategic character. He can slash, and pierce his foes with his expertise with his Katana, and he could even go "CHESTOOO!!!" with a huge sword that puts Cloud's Buster Sword to shame. He can also be a Speed Demon as well, easily outpacing most of the cast. His Supers would be very bloody, causing chaos to even machines, which will secrete sparks instead. Being a Swordmaster, he would be best at Mid to Close Range, but his fast speeds could easily get him there... RIVAL *Cloud Strife CONNECTION Both games have been Highly Acclaimed as RPGs created by then, SQUARESOFT. Both are capable of wield a Giant Weapon with Just one hand (Cloud can twirl his Buster Sword before putting it behing his back, where Musashi wields a Zweihander with just one hand.), Finally, Both games have been influenced by very crazy hair; a big fad in Japan (Cloud's trademark spiky hair has been around since the original FFVII, while Musashi has a GIANT Ponytail with a weird shape (Despite Musashi in the follow-up having the most questionable Anime Hair to this day...), resembling somewhat of a crescent...) Not a lot of people want the old-school Musashi after the follow-up, so will he still make it? DmC Dante: Let's not get let down. *3: Plausible Brave Fencer Musashi is an incredible game, only bested by Xenogears. It even has the release on PSN; 8 YEARS AGO! This surpasses Spike's Standards, and if the Spinoff gets released on PSN, I think we all know what will happen to SQUAREENIX... Fans will rage, and the Japanese will praise. Because beneath all that bullshit haird00 is just a generic action game; which was released months before KINGDOM HEARTS II, which is easily superior... Ironically, IF the Sequel does make it to PSN, it would at least give a Green Light for The Old Musashi. The question now is: Will Yoichi Yoshimoto, who was involved with KINGDOM HEARTS: Birth By Sleep, say yes? I'm hating myself for this... ---- HERO PRINNY THIS GAME SUCKS DOOD Hero Prinny is the Mascot of N1S Games, and has since been in nearly every game he's been in by them, localized by N1S America or not... THE LEGACY OF HERO PRINNY *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (PSP) (2008-2009) *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (PSP) (2010-2011) (NOTE: All other games including Hero Prinnies only have him as minor roles, thus wont be included. Also, there is a difference to a Regular Prinny, Prinny Curtis, and Hero Prinny. All DLC Cameos are also Exempted as I don't want to spend all night finding all the appearences, their platforms and even when those games are released.) Oh my Christ... OH MY FUCKING CHRIST!!!!! Hero Prinny is a Varant of the one character N1S should goddamn take a break with at once! PRONTO! If it exists, and N1S Published such shit, Prinny WILL be there. It's an infinite curse, and even !dea factory, COMPILE HEART, and RED STUDIOS even are sick of N1S ruining sagas! I'm actually glad Nisa is no longer a NEPTUNIA character- BUT GUESS FUCKING WHAT. Nisa warped dimensions and is now a Disgaea character! Guess how fucking butthurt N1S is... NOPE! I'll tell you. To the point where the entire team has no asses; and no Sake is involved either! But anyways, Hero Prinny would use a myriad of weapons & shit to fight. And this is Someone that will fuck whole Galaxied 9001 ways from sunday. Expect the worst shenanigans possible if he makes it; which I hope otherwise... I apologize for my infinite hate on the Prinnies, but It's deserved. Fuh Kyu, N1S. Fuh Kyu. BMHKain is about to 'splode... DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good N1S is a truly famous company for exaggerating translations. I'm confident no localization is accurate at all, just like the shit translation of Sora, which was so bad, it had to be retranslated and now it kicks ass. An offial translation was released on STEAM since and is also good. The only thing preventing Hero Prinny from Lv. 5 status is that there hasn't been a follow up to the 2nd Prinny game since Disgaea 5 was released. N1S is obviously overexhausting the franchise as all they're doing is making sequels for the sake of making sequels; People don't like that, yet they don't give a skunk's ass abut that. Now, if you don't mind, I have an Uzi full of lead that needs to be fired so I can challenge brain surgeons to get rid of all the rounds even though I would be slaughtered. Take it away, Machete! Well, will BMHKain survive? If so, we got a true rival to someone worse than SUPERMAN 64! ---- MOOGLE A CUTE MASCOT WITH ALOT OF POWER Moogles are the Primary mascot of FINAL FANTASY series of media. They are known for immense magic potential, and a red orb on a line attatched to the head. THE LEGACY OF MOOGLE *Virtually every FINAL FANTASY game ever made. *Mario Sports Mix (WII) (2010-2016) (Guest Character) Zako. That is what describes Slimes. This, however, isn't a Zako. It's a Legend. The Face of Square as a whole. Moogles may be the weakest character in FINAL FANTASY History, but their deceptively cute appearance belies their true power. For starters, they are very potent Magic users, capable of even what Sephiroth could do: a friggen meteor. As the series' Mascot, they have witnessed all forms of Magic, and implemented them as fighting styles for themselves behind the scenes. Even with a possible Omission from FINAL FANTASY XV as the last crystal remained in Noctis' hands. After that gets destroyed though, Moogles, Poogles, even Cait Sith will have no power. An important fact to know when dealing with these types... While they have powerful Magic Potental, they will probably have the lowest health in the game, tanking a Lv. 1 super, and almost die at full health... This is not good for the gods of JP Gaming... RIVAL *Hero Prinny CONNECTION Both are among the most well known Mascots in JRPG history. Both have made an appearance in every one of their franchise's respective games (Hero Prinny, and the Prinnies as a whole made an appearance in every N1S game since the beginning of the company. Moogles have become synonymous with FINAL FANTASY since the beginning.), Finally, both are considered "Cute" by JRPG Standards (Prinnies are more anime-like while Moogles do this in a Natural Sense.). So what are Moogle's Chances? Kat: Yaaaaaah! HAI! HAI!!! YAH!!! *5: Indefinite According to a mock-teaser for Round 2, Moogle appeared as a possible character. Apparently the game is to have full support from Square... Despite the announcement, it turned out to be a FPS marathon... That is NOT what we want; we want a Round 2 for Playstation All Stars, NOT CALL OF DUTY. If the game is announced for real on E3 2017, we'll be all set. Otherwise, it will never be here at all... What's Next? ---- DESCENDANT OF THE LEGENDARY HERO THIS IS AN AGE OF BATTLE! The Descendant of the Ancient Hero, regardless of Gender is the main protagonist of 3D DOT GAME HEROES. THE LEGACY OF THE DESCENDANT OF THE LEGENDARY HERO *3D DOT GAME HEROES (PS3) (2010) Quoting from QORE: "From the shocking scale and Brutality of God of War III, to the emotional Roller Coaster Ride of HEAVY RAIN." Yes; at the time, M-Rated games were the big thing. They were well received, and they had some of the best gameplay of the PS3. But there was one E10 rated epic that puts all that away... 3D DOT GAME HEROES. Despite Zelda fans calling it a ripoff, my sister is one, and LOVED the game. This classic of the modern age proves you don't need hand drawn 2D visuals to make an epic with comedic effect. This is not a plagiaristic game, but rather, a Love-Letter to Old School Games. Yes, it's THAT good. Zelda fans should be more open as this hidden gem is funny, epic, and just down right fun. For the Descendant's fighting style, he/she would use a sword, lance, even other weapons of the trade, while truly paying tribute to such a Love Letter. They can also Summon Spelunker to do some shenanigans as a Lv. 2 Super. But what would seal the deal is combining all 6 orbs and powering up this hero as they goes into the Lv. 3; and it would be very powerful. Now I wonder what happened to the Retraux concept? But the real question is: What is the chances for The Descendant of the Legendary Hero? Emmett Graves: I'm through playin' games! *2: Not Good, Dude. Atlus had full support for this game, and was the reason FROM SOFTWARE became a Big Power as of Dark Souls. Despite this, 3D DOT GAME HEROES was poorly received by the Nintendo crowd; which also had DRAGON QUEST; another inspiration for the game. Despite this, The Love Letter idea was genius, and the few Nintendo fans who cared, at least bought a PS3 just for this game. But that's far from enough that this game will make it to ROUND 2... If only FROM SOFTWARE cared more about great games than hard ones... ---- SOUMA BRASH, BUT BADASS Souma is the main male protagonist of the first CLADUN game. He is hated by the many females for differing reasons. THE LEGACY OF SOUMA *CLADUN: This is an RPG! (PSP/STEAM) *CLADUN X2 (STEAM) Why do all modern JRPGs NOT made by SQUARE have to have kickass males hated by all, or moreso, no males that are even playable at all?! Souma had too many shoes to fill, equalling infinity. But what he lacked in charm, he more than made up with physical force. Obviously, his physical force and Magic are key to his success. What would make him more interesting is if he uses a RPG style of gameplay, making him stronger overtime. This could actually work somehow... RIVAL *Descendant of the Legendary Hero CONNECTION Both characters are in some way, based on the Retraux genre of visuals. Both characters eventually get stronger overtime (Descendant gets more and more powerful weapons overtime, while Souma from CLADUN behaves like an actual RPG character.). Finally, Both have a female ally of some kind (Ironically, The Descendant of the Legendary Hero can also be Female, while Souma has Pudding, who treats him with the highest of disrespect even when he watches over her. (In actuality, 15 years is, in Japanese standards, 3 years short.)) So... What are Souma's chances? Emmett Graves: I'm through playin' games! *2: Not Good, Dude. Half Minute Hero 2 suffered the same problem: it was to be released on PSP, but ideas by microsost begged the first game on XBOX Live, and without the level based on another JRPG by XSeed, ruining the franchise, and Marvelous was no longer allowed entry in the USA for Half Minute Hero 2. CLADUN suffered this problem, and the sequel was released elsewhere on STEAM; EXACTLY like Half Minute Hero. To this day, Retraux RPGs are still suffering the same legal issues both sequels are. At least CLADUN is still owned by the bastard children at N1S... ---- SOUL OF CINDER INCARNATION OF KINGS Soul of Cinder is the Primary Final Boss of Dark Souls III, and a major antagonist of FROM SOFTWARE Lore. THE LEGACY OF SOUL OF CINDER *Dark Souls III (PS4/ONE) It was indeed hard to find the definitive character to represent Dark Souls; The hero has no name, DLC doesn't count. Which left us with one character to use. But... It would spoil Dark Souls fans rotten like a desecrated zombie... Sadly, I chomped that horsepill, and chose him... SOUL OF FRICKEN CINDER. He would lay waste with all his moves from the Boss Fight itself. You can't ask for more... He's just that deadly, surpassing the likes of Kratos, and being one of the few playable bosses in ROUND 2. Now someone get that horrible taste off my tongue; MY MOUTH IS WATERING TO THE POINT OF PUKING!!! So... Um... Do we even need to comment about this HEAVY Spoiler? DmC Dante: C'mon! Round 2! *4: Pretty Good For Playable Bosses for ROUND 2, THIS is a LIABILITY! He has the classic warrior abilities, and would put even Zeus to shame. He is the Classic Playstation Antagonist, and is from a popular PlayStation Franchise. The only thing keeping him from Indefinite is that he has not appeared in an exclusive title (He's also on XBOX ONE.). Besides that, he is indeed a must... ---- THE HUNTER A LUST FOR BLOOD The Hunter is a Genderless, Nameless Protagonist who is forced into a nightmare filled with Eldritch beasts for them to slaughter, and take their blood. The Hunter is from Bloodborne. THE LEGACY OF THE HUNTER *Bloodborne (PS4) (2015) There's only one thing to say about this game: Cthulhu Mythos MUCH?! ---- DANTE (REGULAR) WIP JACKPOT ---- GEX WIP YOU ARE NOW CONNECTED TO YOUR TV ---- KAIN WIP ABOMINATION SLAUGHTERER ---- EZIO AUDITORE DA FARENZE WIP THE GREATEST ASSASSIN OF DESMOND'S BLOOD... ---- CORVO ATTANO WIP THE CROW OF MURDERERS ---- RAU UTU WIP ONE BUFF KILLER BODYGUARD ---- TAKKAR WIP HIS INSTINCT IS INDEED PRIMAL ---- SORA WIP THE BOY WHO IS TO SAVE US ALL ---- ALUNDRA WIP THE LAST DREAMWALKER ---- REIMU HAKUREI WIP 楽園の巫女 ---- SUGURI WIP THE GIRL THAT LIVED FOR 10,000 YEARS ---- PAPA & YO WIP A BOY AND HIS ROBOT ---- TRICO & ??? WIP WITH A BEAST THAT BIG, WHO NEEDS FRIENDS? ---- AURORA WIP THE GIRL WHO DIED DURING CIVIL WAR ---- AJNA WIP A FARCRY REBELLION IN ONE ---- QT3 WIP THE LITTLE ROBOT THAT CAN... QT3 is the Main Character of Doki Doki Universe; And a Robot That will test opponent's choices... THE LEGACY OF QT3 *DOKI DOKI UNIVERSE (PS3/PS4/PSVITA) (2013-2014) ---- ERC-003 WIP TIME IS UP... ---- Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain